The Ultimate Revenge
The Ultimate Revenge is the twenty-eighth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the eighth episode of the second season. 'Plot' A flashback pans to a small home on Galvan Prime. Albedo as a Galvan and his family are seen eating dinner outside. Albedo calls for attention from his family, and tells them that without their support, his work would lead to nothing. His youngest child laughs and hugs Albedo, causing a smile on his face. Suddenly, a ship lands near Albedo's home, with a large being overlooking the city once he gets out. With no hesitation, he furiously destroys homes across the area, causing tons of destruction. Albedo's family sees the carnage and runs out of their home, desperate to stop the villain. Albedo yells to his wife to stay inside, but she says that they need to fight for their homeland, as it is all that they stand for. The family starts to yell and fight, and the being manages to get the upper hand. He then holds Albedo's wife and kids by the necks, and executes a fire-like fist, disintegrating them. Albedo looks in horror and escapes, vowing revenge. Albedo is in his laboratory, working with Ben 23 on finding new aliens for his Hero Watch. Ben 23 notices that Albedo is doing well on his research and unlocking new aliens, and asks Albedo how he became so good with Omnitrix configurations. He simply says that Galvan Prime brought him nothing but pure experience, and continues to work on the Omnitrix when Ben appears outside a window as Wildvine, fighting a hooded menace. Ben 23 turns into Dog-Nabbit and runs outside the door to assist. Just as Wildvine is about to trap the being in a seed minefield, the being burns Wildvine's arms, causing them to wither as Ben reverts. Dog-Nabbit viciously snarls at the being, and attacks him with brute force. Dog-Nabbit happens to rip off the hood of the being, and Albedo seems to notice him, and suddenly relapses on how the villain killed his family, mostly remembering his children disintegrating. Furious, Albedo transforms into Negative Rath and breaks out of his laboratory, jumping on the villain and revealing his name as Karnan. He also tells Dog-Nabbit to stay away just as Karnan escapes. Ben asks Albedo who the enemy was, and Albedo remarks that he does not want to talk about it, and turns into Negative Terraspin to flee the scene, looking for Karnan. Meanwhile, Argit is running away from Karnan, and he seems to be blocking all of Argit's spikes. Argit yelps that he has nothing that Karnan wants, and he says that he has a rare weapon that can kill all of mankind in just one push; a repaired Anihilaarg. As Argit is running, he sees Negative Terraspin and asks for help, thinking that he is Ben. Negative Terraspin flies over to the scene and pushes Argit aside, meeting Karnan face-to-face. Karnan smiles and says that while Albedo has escaped him for so long, he will now receive what he deserves. Karnan readies a fire fist, and Negative Terraspin goes inside his shell, releasing massive wind gusts to put out Karnan's fists and make him hit a wall, weakening him. Karnan wants to know why Albedo wants to fight him so much, and Albedo reverts, telling him to remember several hundred years before. Karnan sadistically laughs and remembers the events, saying that he loved putting Albedo's family in the incinerator. Just as Albedo is about to give Karnan the beating of a lifetime, Ben as Bloxx and Ben 23 stop him. Ben reverts and starts arguing with Albedo about who's fight it is, and Ben 23 stops the two from getting into a major argument just as Karnan weakily escapes. Albedo tells 23 and Ben to lay off in an angry way, and Ben says that they must work as a team, before Ben remembers a situation where Kevin had his own fight. He then surrenders and tells 23 to go with him, saying that if its Albedo's battle, he must do it alone. Albedo apologizes for his actions, and just tells the two that he will meet them later, if he survives. Argit decides to go with him, but Ben gives Argit a stern look, telling him to just stay back as he handles his own issues. Karnan is seen at the very core of the Earth, preparing the Anihilaarg for complete obliteration of the galaxy. Just as he is about to do so, Albedo shows up, raising his Ultimatrix hand. Karnan says that Albedo will never stop him with the power of the Anihilaarg at his disposal, and Albedo lunges at Karnan, preparing for the war that he was been longing for. Albedo transforms into Negative Humungousaur to grow and grab Karnan, but he burns Negative Humungousaur's hands. Karnan sends a fire blast at Negative Humungousaur, but he misses and hits a wall not too far away. The area around them starts to crumble, and Negative Humungousaur evolves into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, firing missiles at Karnan, which seem to be harming him. The two of them then see the Anihilaarg ready to explode in 30 seconds. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur appears to be disarming the bomb, but Karnan knocks him from the podium and tries to do it himself. The Anihilaarg is reaching 20, and Negative Ultimate Humungousaur gets an idea to let himself go out alive. He tricks Karnan by saying to drill to the other side of the Earth, and a direct hit will send the Anihilaarg into a different galaxy. Karnan follows the idea out of desperation, drilling to the other side, but Albedo reverts and makes it to the above ground, yelling that Karnan has reached the end of the line. This then leads to the Anihilaarg exploding on a far side of the galaxy, with Karnan being sucked into an alternate dimension. Albedo goes to Ben's home with several scars and bruises, and Ben 23 asks if Karnan is done for. Albedo says that he may be, but if he does return, it's hero time. The three raise their Omnitrixes in victory and go to Ben's car to drive to Mr. Smoothy's for drinks. Meanwhile, Argit is counting the heavy amount of money he got for the decoy Anihilaarg, saying that taking the device was worth every penny, laughing and smiling at his new house and alien cars. 'Major Events' *Karnan makes his debut. *Argit makes his The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Albedo (main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Argit (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Karnan (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Wildvine (first re-appearance by Ben) *Bloxx By Albedo; *Rath (first re-appearance by Albedo) *Terraspin (first appearance by Albedo) *Humungousaur By Ben 23; *Dog-Nabbit (first re-appearance) 'Trivia' *The plot of this story is similar to the Alien Force episode, Vendetta. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2